


To the New Age

by Hybrid_Leopard



Series: To the New Age [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid_Leopard/pseuds/Hybrid_Leopard
Summary: Welcome to the new age.It's the coming of the second Iron Age.The world has fallen apart and the human race needs to evolve so they can live in their new world.  Are the humans capable of cooperating with one another, able to farm, hunt, and take care of their children like they did in the Dark Ages?





	1. Prologue

No one believed there would be a second Iron Age. Possibly a Platinum Age, or even a Diamond Age. All of that was thrown out the virtual window when the world collapsed after a torrent of natural disasters.

Africa started to freeze, north to south. The northern continents had severe meltdowns. North and South America flooded from overwhelming monsoons and tsunamis. The mid-eastern continents suffered from 9.5 earthquakes, making them almost non-existent. Electronics all had shutdown in a manner of days of each disaster. The ones that sustained the most damage, however, were the humans and any animal that still drew in air.

Most of mankind, and the animals who could not evolve fast enough to endure the severe climate changes, had gone extinct. Humans who managed to persevere gathered together in safe, climate controlled areas, and worked together to create livable environments known as _packs_. Animals began to evolve to suit their new world.

Five years went by without a hitch, and then at the beginning of the sixth summer, a disease that seemed to only effect women, rapidly wiped out a huge percentage of the larger packs. Women in smaller packs never stood a chance.

Many uneventful years slipped by, but then two men stepped forward from out of the woodwork showing instincts of a long, forgotten species; wolves. The first man was tall, attractive, and showed remarkable abilities beyond the limits of an average man. He called himself Achilles. The second man was shorter, and appeared more feminine. He didn't show any remarkable abilities worth mentioning... Except for one. He was able to bear children. He called himself Patroclus. They quickly became known as alpha and omega by all the packs, and they foretold of a future that was soon to come. After their last days on earth, they were known as the Alpha and Omega gods.

True to their word, things started to occur drastically. Men from smaller packs were experiencing changes in their anatomy, becoming stronger, more aggressive, and protective of the weaker. Others started to show feminine traits. They were weaker, experienced side-effects known as heats. The heats attracted the stronger males, making them violent to breeding. Other men, and what were left of the women, didn't experience any changes whatsoever. They became known as _betas_. 

As the future unfolded into something unusual, but natural for humanity, their equipment devolved into something of the Dark Ages. Guns, vehicles, and anything metal were melted down to knives, and other tools used for hunting and farming. They started to make small, cozy huts, made out of different materials that kept it cool during the summer and warm during the winter. Despite their small sizes, it brought families closer.

Now that humanity had settled into their new routine of a new age, they were happier for it.

This story...documentary (whatever you make of this) will follow a pack that was developed in the new North American continents, which was renamed Colossus, after a man that made the first pack in old Canada. However, the pack we are following is in the north of the old United States, and was the twenty-fifth pack to be developed. It is still a small pack with only thirteen members, counting the three teenagers and toddler. There are two omegas, three alphas, and four betas. The two teens are still developing their second gender, and won't be recognized until they are seventeen. The third teen, of about fourteen, is still considered too young, along with the toddler. 

This pack is about to witness changes not normally accepted by other packs, but are willing to understand so that they can grow and prosper.


	2. Into the Pack

Tony watched two of his teenage sons (who were also twins) fondly from the entrance of his hut, play-wrestling in the nearby stream, where the pack normally washed before every meal, or after every hunting trip. Both boys were sixteen this year, and already showing signs of being strong alphas. Of course, no one would know for certain until next spring, the season of their births.

The twins had been named Jayden and Jorden by their alpha father, Bruce. They both had a younger brother by the same father. He was named Noah by their omega father, Tony. He was only fourteen, and would be turning fifteen in the next few days.

Noah was showing signs of weakness, and a slim figure of an omega. Everyone in his family were still holding out for him to be an alpha, or even a beta. There wasn't anything wrong with being an omega, but Noah had always been the sickly one since the day he was born. He was never able to fend off his older siblings when they got too rough.

Tony glanced back over his shoulder in the hut at Noah. He looked a lot like Tony with trimmed, attractively messy, dark hair, brown eyes, and that slim build. At the back of Tony's mind, he knew Noah would be an omega, and would be lucky if he made through his first heat with an alpha.

Noah looked up at his omega father and smiled grimly. He then averted his gaze to the two year old playing with wooden figurines made for him by their alpha father. 

The two year old was Peter, and was sired by a different alpha within the pack. He was the youngest of all four brothers, and probably Tony's last child.

Tony had suffered from what omegas called an end-heat. He was meant to die from it, because his alpha mate had been brutally mauled by a tree lion, and without an alpha mate an omega would endure great pain and eventually die from his grief. However, one of the other alphas had shown sympathy for Tony, and bred with him, resulting in Peter. Tony had been grateful to the other alpha, despite not knowing which one it was that saved him.

The omega only had to look at Peter and see that he had the same blond hair and blue eyes as the Lead Alpha, Steve. Steve had chosen a mate, however, since that fateful day, and was already expecting their first pup together in a month or two. Not only was it the appearance of Peter, but Steve made it a point to come see Tony, and share his hunts with him every day. Tony was fairly certain that his own pups would not have survived without the help of their Lead Alpha.

Steve's mate, James, also known by his nickname, Bucky, didn't seem to mind sharing anything with Tony. He had even taken it upon himself to watch over Peter and Noah while Tony was away harvesting fruits from their trees, and the grains from the pack's personal fields.

It was almost summer and their other harvests of more fulfilling vegetables would be in soon. Their winter stock was dwindling quickly.

Night was settling in now, turning the skies into different hues of orange, yellow, and pink. The twins returned to their hut and settled in with their younger brothers and omega father for dinner. 

Tony had cooked some of the bison meat that Steve had brought that morning, boiled some corn from their winter stock, and baked grain that he had harvested that afternoon. They ate well that night, and probably would every night after until the summer harvest.

After their meal, they went to tidy up at the stream. They greeted a few of the betas that had just left their huts to do the same after their meals.

Now that they were clean and full, they nestled together in their single bed of furs and straw. The boys had quickly drifted off to sleep. Tony made sure his pups were comfortable while curled around them like a mother tree lion with her cubs, and was finally able to fall asleep himself.

* * *

 

The next morning brought new travelers. There were four alphas and one very pregnant omega. The poor thing didn't look over sixteen, Tony had noted warily. He approached the newcomers cautiously, taking in their different scents. James came up behind him shortly, showing interest in the only omega within the group.

The young omega seemed to sense Tony and James' non-threatening scents, and greeted them with gentle brushes of the hand and arm. He was no taller than Tony with shoulder length, raven locks and bright, emerald eyes.

“Loki,” the young omega stated as he pointed to himself.

Tony introduced himself followed by James.

“How old are you?” James asked, the other's youthful appearance not going missed.

Loki flinched. “I-I'm fifteen.”

Both Tony and James gasped in horror, immediately attracting the attention of three of the new alphas. The fourth was conversing with Steve animatedly. The three gathered protectively around Loki, glowering down at the two omegas and causing them to scurry back slightly. Steve and the fourth alpha were quickly drawn to the commotion and approached them. Steve took his place between Tony and James, smiling proudly at them.

“Allow me to introduce my pack's two omegas. This is Tony. He is our oldest, and most respected. He has four pups of his own,” Steve established with an intimate nudge to Tony's side. He then turned to James. “This is James. He's expecting our first pup in a couple months.”

The newcomers studied them thoughtfully, before the head alpha stepped forward and motioned to his own group. “I am Thor, Lead Alpha of my small pack.” He gestured toward the three alphas standing around Loki. “The smaller alpha is Fandral.”

Like Thor, Fandral had blond hair, blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. Thor merely had an attractive stubble along his cheeks and jawline. His eyes were an electric blue. 

Thor then motioned to another alpha. “The big one is Volstagg.”

Volstagg was a very large alpha indeed, with thick, curly red hair, a thick beard that hung loosely over his chest, and small ember eyes.

The next alpha Thor introduced was Hogun. He had a fine Asian appearance with long black hair, tied back into a braid, a trimmed beard, and very dark eyes.

Lastly, but not least, there was Loki, who just happened to be the Lead Alpha's mate.

Tony felt a protective urge for the young omega. Loki shouldn't even be labeled as an omega at his age, let alone pregnant. He bit his tongue though, trying to remain respectful of this new pack.

Steve took Tony's hand and gently lead him back to his own hut where all four of his pups lingered in the doorway with curiosity flitting across their faces.

“What is it, Steve?” Tony tried not to snap at this leader, but it was obvious he was giving off vibes of discomfort.

“I know it's difficult to see such a young omega in his state, but please stay calm. They have traveled very far from the north of Colossus, and are looking for a new home. They've been through some hardships.”

Tony growled. “Stop talking.” He yanked his hand away from his Lead Alpha, damned the consequences. “You are wanting them to stay? We hardly have enough to feed our pack!” His eyes darted to the very large alpha. “That one could eat a whole winter's stash in a day.”

Steve scowled at the older omega. “I mean it, Tony. Behave yourself. With this many alphas we'll bring home twice as much meat.”

“Tch.” Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “And what about the omegas? With Loki, it makes only three. With so much testosterone, there's bound to be high, sexual tension.” 

The Lead Alpha chuckled. “That's what betas are for, Tony. They take the edge off those sort of circumstances.” He patted Tony on the shoulder and meandered off to welcome the new members into their pack.

Tony took a cautious glance toward his son, Noah, and then back to the new alphas. “I hope you're right.”

Throughout the day Steve dispersed their new pack members into the huts preoccupied by the betas, at least until they managed to build new ones.

Thor and Loki were given the only empty one by Tony's own hut. He wasn't fond of the arrangement, but it would help him keep a close eye on Loki, which was probably why Steve located them there.

Sometime in the late afternoon, Steve had taken all the alphas out to hunt and forage, leaving the omegas and betas to gather grain and pick out some necessities from the winter stash.

Tony and James showed Loki around, and taught him the fastest way to pick grain. At least the young omega learned quick.

Many of the betas were fascinated by Loki and his pup moving about excitedly with his womb.

“You look like you're about to pop,” one of the betas that Tony knew as Scott stated boldly. 

Tony scowled at the brunette. 

Loki merely laughed. “He's due any day now. So I'm glad we found your pack when we did.”

Tony and James smiled fondly at the raven. “We'll definitely help you when the time comes,” James said. “Or at least Tony can. He has the most experience bearing pups.” He snorted in amusement when Tony snarled at him.

“Oh,” Loki stated whimsically. “May I meet your pups?”

Tony nodded and led the way to his hut. Jayden and Jorden were wrestling again, but over a piece of jerky this time. Noah watched in astonishment while holding Peter in his lap.

Loki greeted each of the boys politely, but lingered when he reached Noah. He shook his hand, but frowned in obvious concern when he turned to Tony. “He's an omega like me,” he whispered sadly.

Tony's eyes widened in shock before he motioned Loki over to the stream. “What do you mean?” His voice trembled with trepidation. “How can you tell he's an omega already?” 

The younger omega didn't meet Tony's gaze. His expression was solemn. “He was born weak; sickly, am I right?”

Tony nodded, his guts twisting into knots. “You were too, weren't you?” 

“I was,” Loki responded with a nod. “That's why my mate and I are here. Well, one of the reasons.” He finally looked up at Tony, their eyes locked. “You won't be able to stop his heat when it happens. You can only choose the alpha that'll treat him carefully... I wasn't given that opportunity,” Loki sobbed.

Tony swallowed heavily, willing the nausea to subside. “What are the other reasons you're here?” He jerked around when the sound of breaking twigs and rustling bushes caught his attention. The alphas had returned from their trip; a bountiful load over each of their shoulders. When Tony turned back to where Loki stood, he was gone. The burning fear that he was about to lose his third son seared painfully into the forefront of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you wish this to continue. ;)


	3. The Matriarch

Noah would be fifteen in less than five days. The day of great celebration for the teen was a day of dread for Tony. Why was this happening? Were omegas going into heat at a younger age now? Does Loki have the answers? Tony wondered. He found the raven haired youth down by the stream, and approached him cautiously. “Loki, can we talk, please?”

Loki looked up from the water expectantly, as if already knowing this was going to occur. “Of course, Lead Omega. What can I do for you?”

Tony flushed at the title. “I'm not...” He suddenly thought better of his next words. “Why are omegas going into heat at such a young age? My Noah isn't strong enough to take an alpha yet. It would surely kill him.”

Loki nodded. “It's nature's way of weeding out...the weak. It's something that has come about since our Omega God stepped from the abyss. Of course, no one expected this to ever happen, because omegas were meant to take on an alpha's violent rut. They're also meant to bear pups without complications. Not many have noticed this, but that is why we are so durable during these extreme situations.”

“My son is NOT weak,” Tony argued feebly.

Loki smiled sadly, which was becoming a common occurrence on the youth's face these days. “Of course not.” He knelt down to the water and started bathing himself. “It's best if you find an alpha that'll be gentle with him.” Loki paused when he dipped his fingers into the water. “I know I told you I was unfortunate when my heat happened, but I was lucky Thor had been there when it did. He was careful when he took me. He had always doted on me because of my weakness.”

“You were always close?” Tony asked as he waded into the water to stand at Loki's side.

“You could say that.” Loki blushed before he continued to clean himself. He shuddered when Tony took it upon himself to wash the back of his neck and shoulders.

The teen smiled appreciatively.

“Will you tell me the other reasons why you were exiled?” Tony continued to wash Loki's back without hesitation. 

There was a beat when Loki refused to take in a breath, and looked out across the stream, gazing at nothing but tree branches swaying in the warm, spring breeze. “Thor is my half-brother,” he finally stated, albeit numbly. 

Tony flinched and pulled away slightly. “Is that so?” He couldn't help but feel more sympathetic with the younger omega. “Is there...another reason?” 

It surprised Loki when Tony drew closer to him, instead of retreating like he had expected of the older man. He let out a sound of gratitude as he leaned against Tony, like a child seeking comfort from their omega father. “No, but thank you,” Loki whispered.

Tony nodded against the other's shoulder. “You are in my charge now, Loki. I will always look out for you.” 

* * *

Later that evening, Tony approached Fandral as his pups laid asleep in the hut. With his head and eyes lowered respectfully, and giving off pheromones to soothe the alpha. “May I ask something of you, Alpha Fandral?”

Fandral had been sharpening his hunting tools when Tony appeared. Noticing the other's posture, he quickly relaxed his shoulders and expression. “What can I help you with, Lead Omega?” Fandral asked politely.

There was that title again, Tony mentally chastised. Was there something about his scent, or the way he carried himself to make him seem like the Lead Omega? He decided to ask Steve about it later. “There is something I would like for you to do for me. Loki seems to believe my son will go into heat when he is fifteen-”

“That is correct,” Fandral said, as if Loki's words were virtue. “It is not hard to see that he is much like Loki,” he quickly amended when he noticed Tony's affronted expression.

“Yes...well,” Tony continued. “I was hoping you would be his mate, unless you already have one.”

It was Fandral's turn to look insulted. “I have no mate, good omega. I would not be with Thor and my other comrades if that were so.”

“Point taken,” Tony huffed impatiently. “Will you though? You seem kind, and would be gentle with him when the time arrives.”

Fandral seemed contemplative, obviously putting on a show for the older omega.

“I will trade anything for my son's protection,” Tony pleaded desperately.

The alpha shook his head with a fond smile. “There is no need for such extremes, Lead Omega. I would be honored to take your son as my mate. Will you give me the opportunity to court him first?”

Tony released a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. “You may, Alpha Fandral. You have five days to do so.”

“Only five?” Fandral was highly amused. “I will start first thing in the morning then, after we break our fast.” 

Tony nodded with approval before retreating back to his hut to lay with his pups for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Fandral kept true to his word. He took Noah down to the stream and bathed him, taking extra care with his private areas, and how fast he moved his hands so not to startle the timid omega. Though it wasn't unusual to show affection toward a mate, or someone they were courting in public, it still made Tony uncomfortable to see such activity. Maybe because he knew his son shouldn't be going into adulthood so soon.

After the stream, Fandral lead him to the edge of the woods, still within sight of the small village, and pleasured the boy with his mouth and fingers.

The lewd moans Noah made wafted heavily through the air, and grated Tony's nerves unmercifully. “Damn that alpha,” he growled under his breath.

Steve, who had been standing nearby while sorting out a few baskets of dried fruit, glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye, sensing his distress. “Tony,” he started softly.

The older omega snapped around to face his Lead Alpha with a flush and provoked sneer. “It's for Noah's own sake. I'm trying to protect him from being harmed by other, more aggressive alphas.”

Steve's expression softened in understanding, especially since Tony already explained to him that morning what was going to happen to his third son. “As you say, Lead Omega.”

“Wait,” Tony demanded. “Why have I been called that? You, Loki, and Fandral have called me that. Have I become your mate without my knowing?”

The Lead Alpha laughed warmly as he pulled Tony close by the hand and nuzzled his neck. “Of course you don't remember me claiming you during your end-heat. You were out of sorts, weren't you?” 

Tony flushed. “I-I don't understand. I thought James was your mate.”

“He is, Tony. A Lead Alpha can have two mates. The Lead Omega, and the kept lover.” Steve brought Tony's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his fingers. “You smell like me, Tony, my first beloved.”

Tony couldn't stop the burning sensation within his groin at the affectionate tone, and the way Steve nuzzled his hand with his warm lips. “So, you are Peter's father.”

A soft, warm chuckle brushed across Tony's flesh. “That is correct, Tony. I apologize for keeping you in the dark for so long.” Steve released his mate's hand and bowed his head respectfully. “Take care, my Lead Omega. I shall bring you some fresh meat later.”

Tony watched Steve return to his own hut, greeting James with a loving kiss in the doorway. “Scandalous,” he hissed, and blushed like a young omega in heat.

* * *

Fandral returned with Noah during the night, and just in time for the evening meal. They departed with a lingering kiss to the boy's lips. “Until the morn, my sweet omega.”

“Charmer,” Tony teased from behind his son, causing the boy to jump with fright. “Do you think he's the right one?” He asked Noah in concern, ignoring the flustered expression on his face.

Noah relaxed and smiled shyly. “I want him to be. He's gentle with me, and knows how to make me feel good...about myself,” he quickly revised before his omega father snapped.

Tony sighed wistfully as he ushered the boy into the hut. “He'll be a fine mate, Noah. And a fine father to your pups.”

In the distance, even against the backdrop of a darkening sky, Tony could see Fandral speaking with Thor about his rendezvous, followed by a hardy smack against his shoulder from the hulking blond.

“Congratulations, Fandral. You deserve happiness, especially for being my faithful companion.” Thor's loud voice boomed throughout the village, causing Tony to cringe.

Fandral grinned broadly; proudly before returning to the hut that he shared with Scott.

Tony decided he had definitely made the right choice for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through some rough times right now, making my depression ten times worse than what it normally is. This situation may result in me either losing my husband, my daughter, or both. I request some prayers, or keep us in your thoughts. However, rest assure I will complete this story.


	4. Kill-monger

Five days went by in a blur. Tony had watched with trepidation at how his third eldest was filling out as an omega. His hips had become more curvy, and his scent was stronger. Fandral started to show signs of being very possessive toward the young omega.

On Noah's birthday, Loki decided to take him out pass the edge of the woods to gather ground fruit, which was juicier and sweeter than the fruits in the trees. They were often eaten on days of celebration, or just before they died in the fall. They had gone further toward the pasture beyond the woods, where bison and spotted dire (which resembled very large caribou) grazed frequently, but it was unusually quiet today.

Loki's senses were on high alert when he realized that their weren't even birds plucking along the edge of the pasture for grub or seeds. His eyes narrowed when he spotted three shadowy figures stepping out from the woods on the other side of the tall grass.

Noah stood from his foraging just in time to see the group of very large alphas approaching. He flinched when Loki dropped his bundle of ground fruit and pushed him urgently back in the opposite direction. 

“Go! Run!” Loki immediately released a distress pheromone into the air. He knew it would surely reach their village in time with the wind rushing through the trees.

Unfortunately, the intruders sensed it first, especially with their proximity to the two omegas. The alphas started for Loki and Noah hastily, their long legs taking greater strides through the grass as they ran. If Loki and Noah hadn't already been claimed by their own alphas, the three intruders may have been considered desirable; with their height, muscles, and aggressive looking appearance. 

Noah broke through the brush, outpacing Loki by a few feet. He didn't make it far when Loki dropped to the forest floor with a yelp of pain. Noah rushed back to his friend and dropped to his knees at Loki's side. The ground was slick with the pregnant omega's amniotic fluids. “Loki, please, get up! We need to get back to the village!”

Loki groaned and grasped his middle. “I can't... Go, Noah! You can get back faster! Get help-”

“Two little omegas caught in the forest,” a husky voice stated proudly from behind them. “And one of them is giving birth. How very fortunate for me.” The alpha took in Loki's scent, the expression of pure bliss causing him to groan with want. “This will be interesting.” He knelt behind Loki and ripped his leggings away.

Loki kicked out as he looked to Noah frantically, and tried to push the other omega away, but to no avail. “Noah, run! You can still make it!”

“No, he can't,” another voice responded, more crisp than the first alpha's. “He's gone into heat.” 

The raven panicked as he could only watch helplessly. The third alpha grabbed the stunned Noah by the scruff of his neck, and threw him to the ground. He then straddled the squirming omega's legs to rip his long tunic and leggings away, his heat pheromones becoming stronger.

“I like them young,” the third alpha purred.

Noah returned the purr as the stronger male buried his nose into the slim neck, and inhaled deeply. Without hesitation, he thrust his already hard prick into the young omega's wet, but tight passage. No matter how slick Noah was, he would be ripped and bleeding heavily from the abrupt intrusion. 

The third alpha growled lustfully into his prey's shoulder. “Give me pups, pretty omega.”

Loki cried out as the first alpha pushed his head down into the wet earth, and inserted two fingers into his passage that was already stretching from the pup pushing itself out. “S-Stop,” he pleaded weakly. 

“I'm going to kill your pup,” the alpha sneered into Loki's ear. “And then you'll go into heat again so that I can put my own pups inside you.”

“No!” Loki exclaimed as he tried reaching out for Noah's still hand...disturbingly still hand.

The second alpha that had been watching the transactions murmured the raven's concerns. “I think you killed him, Eddie.”

The one they called Eddie didn't stop until he knotted and filled the smaller body with his seed. “Damn,” he grumbled. “I really wanted to be a father.” He gazed down at Noah's motionless limbs and chest, indicating he had stopped breathing. A flicker of brief sympathy settled in his expression.

Loki wailed with distraught, from both pain and sorrow. 'N-Noah!” He grunted when he felt the head of his pup crown at his sphincter, pressing against the first alpha's two fingers.

“There it is,” the alpha moaned softly. “He'll be here soon.” He started to stroke Loki's spine, encouraging him to keep pushing.

Loki hissed as his pup pushed itself out and fell into the other's hands. “N-No,” he whimpered. “My...baby...” He could see from over his shoulder how the alpha held the wailing infant almost tenderly. Loki hazily heard Eddie speaking again when he was finally released from Noah's passage.

“You're not really going to kill it, are you, Erik?”

Erik growled irritably at Eddie. “I know I'm a kill-monger, but there is no honor in killing a pup.” He allowed Loki to roll onto his back and passed the infant into his arms gingerly. “Eddie, Harry,” Erik said almost too softly for them to hear. “Let's go. I can smell their alphas approaching.” He stood unstably for a moment, and then lead his pack away, back beyond the pasture.

Loki remained on the ground in Noah's and his own filth. He cried miserably, drowning out his son's own wails. “Thor! Thor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so short. Chapter 5...or is it 4(?) will be up tomorrow...hopefully.  
> Also, I want to thank those who gave me their prayers and are keeping us in your thoughts. Thank you ever so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete, I just have to post all of it. If you enjoy this story so far, please leave a comment or a kudos, letting me know if you wish this to be continued. Thank you so much, loves!


End file.
